Nick (Video Game)
Nick is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season 2. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Nick's life before the apocalypse, except that he may have been a hunter with his uncle Pete. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Episode 6: All That Remains" Nick is first encountered as the group argues about how they should handle Clementine after her dog bite has a possible diagnosis as a walker bite. As Clementine wakes up, Nick presumes her to be reanimating, and accidentally pulls the trigger on his rifle. This startles both Clementine and the rest of the group, who then proceed to berate him. Nick is next seen escorting Clementine to the shed along with Luke, per se the group's agreement. After the group discovers that Clementine that she has surpassed the time limit for reanimation and has killed a walker that made it into the hole in the side of the shed, marking her survival skills as impressive, Nick apologizes to her about earlier as she is offered dinner. The player can choose to accept or reject the apology. The next morning, Pete, Clementine, and himself venture to the river in order to check if any of their fish traps caught aquatic life. As they arrive, they are shocked to discover a massacre of people with bullet wounds in their heads and one severely injured man. As the three of them are inspecting the dead bodies and strange circumstances, walkers emerge from the woods and ambush them. The player can choose to either save the ammo-less and bitten Pete or choose to aid Nick, who has been surrounded and almost overrun by walkers. In-Game Decision Clementine has the choice to go help Nick when she, Nick, and Pete are attacked by walkers or not. Help Nick (Alive) If the player chooses Nick, Clementine will cross over the river to help him. Clementine and Nick then watch as Pete is helplessly devoured by walkers on the other side. This clearly distresses and depresses Nick and he scolds Clementine for not rescuing Pete first. Help Pete (Unknown) If the player chooses to help Pete instead, Clementine will run over to former. The two of them then watch as Nick flees into the woods in order to escape the overpowering horde of walkers, making his status unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Nick has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Pete Although Nick acts with slight hostility towards Pete, Nick is in truth very close to him as Pete served as his paternal figure. As Nick's own father was apparently very ill-mannered and had irrational outbursts similar to those Nick expresses, Pete took it as his responsibility to raise him correctly. Pete has attempted to force reality onto Nick when he was both a child and an adult, teaching him how to hunt when he was around Clementine's age despite his objections and continuing to tell him to grow up throughout adulthood. Nick is shown to be depressed after Pete's possible death, wishing that Clementine had saved him instead. Clementine Nick is initially very hostile to Clementine when knowledgable of her bite, still scarred by memories of his mother's death. His itchy trigger finger leads him to nearly shoot Clementine, which the group scolds him over. Later on, when Clementine recovers, he talks to her, apologizing for his actions. He reveals his mother was killed when the group took in a bitten survivor, who turned and attacked her, and Clementine brought back such memories and caused him to act hostile, not wanting such horrific events to repeat. Clementine can either forgive him, remain indifferent, or chastise him over his attitude to her. If Clementine saves Nick, he will be angry as she could've saved his uncle Pete over himself. Luke Luke and Nick appear to be fairly close friends, although he and Luke, along with Pete, disagree on what should be done with Clementine. However, once he explains his past, he seems to remain friendly and fairly reliable to the rest of the group. Unnamed Father While nothing is known about Nick's father or his past, it is implied the two had a very poor relationship, as Pete explains to Clementine that he was very rarely around for him, and that he was 'a piece of shit' when he was, indicating behavior such as alcholism, negelct, and even abuse. Mother Nick seems to have a close relationshiop with his mother and wanted to protect her the best he could in the apocalypse, her death appears to have hardened Nick leaving him with trust issues and blaming himself for her death by not taking the right precautions. This is also the reason he is doubltful of Clementine when she comes into the group with a bite mark. Appearances Video Game Season 2 Trivia *Like Shawn and Duck, Nick and Pete are the first pair of characters that pit players in making decision situation of Season 2. **Also if you save Nick, Pete will get devoured by walkers and if you save Pete, Nick will get surronded by walkers and will get away in the forest, remaining his status unknown. **However, unlike Shawn and Duck, in which Shawn dies while Duck is saved, if you choose to save Pete, Nick is not killed but instead given an unknown status. *He bears similarity to Kenny in appearance, his pre-release screenshots causing many to speculate he was actually Kenny. He is also similar in personality: **Both sport a mullet. **Both have facial hair. **Both wear caps. **Both have a taste for alcohol. **Both have a short fuse and bad temper. **Both become depressed after losing a family member. Kenny lost Katjaa and Duck, while Nick lost his mother and his uncle, Pete. (Determinant) **Both are very protective of their family members. **Both apologize to the playable characters for their past actions. **Both are proficient with firearms *The symbol on his hat bears a resemblance to a symbol for the game, Halo: Combat Evolved. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Determinant